The Accident
by lokivsanubis
Summary: A one shot about how a single accident can affect and change many peoples lives. *this is a crack fanfic written for my friend and contains yaoi with many pairings inside as well as OCs. So no flames you have been warned.


The Accident

A fan fiction written for my friend Unspokenlonging. This is a fanfic that contains mentions of yaoi with the following pairings, Gin/Aizen, Renji/Shuuhei, Ulouqirra/Grimmjow. and the straight characters Kensei,Ukitake and Hanataro. All those characters belong to Kubo sensei not myself. And this fanfic also contans the following OC's created by myself, Michi, Takahiro, Ai, Sai, Hibiki, Yuki, and Suzu. and the OC's created by unspokenlonging, Emi, Kairi, Takuya, Kenta.

the story off how one accident affected many lives. Its just a crack fanfic so you can review if you like or don't if you don't. Doesn't matter this is just a gift fanfic.

** 10:25 PM, Thursday Night**

Kensei paused as his car came to a stop at the light just before turning onto the expressway heading toward the interstate so he could head home because he was in a hurry and knew from experience that taking the interstate home was the fastest way to get there, while surface streets took about twice the time. He already knew Kairi was going to be mad at him for staying late at the office to finish his project. He took a moment to consider his options since the express way was used for street racing at night but the police had since cracked down on such behavior so it had lessened over the last few months. Deciding to vary his options he considered the two outcomes of him either rushing home on the speedway or taking the long way home through surface streets to avoid the expressway.

He watched the light change to green before shifting gears and heading off towards the interstate.

**9:15 AM, Friday Morning - Muguruma Household**

"Today in local news there was a devastating fatal car accident on I-18 late last night.A victim was reported dead at scene with four others in critical condition. Names have yet to be released to the public." The broad casters voice spoke over the radio as a young woman turned over the side of the bed and pushed the off button as she got out of bed. She looked over and noticed her husband's side of the bed was empty. _Must have stayed at the office. His deadline is close after all. _She rationalized with herself as she got out of bed and ready for the day.

After freshening herself up for the day and changing into her daily clothes. She was prepared for another long day with her young son. She walked across the hall from her room and walked into the nursery/bedroom of her young son.

The young child was already up sitting quietly at his little table playing with the blocks that could be found there. He was just like his father, he loved doing things with his hands. He looked up in his door way and smiled at his mother before going back to concentrating on what he was going to do with his last cylinder shaped block in his all triangle structure. He decided to drop in in the center of the building before getting up and going to his mother.

Just after the young woman finished making breakfast her doorbell rang. Wiping her hands on a towel the young woman opened the door to find two men in uniform standing at her door.

"Excuse me, is this the residence of the Muguruma family?" The taller of two officers asked. The woman nodded. "Are you, Kairi Muguruma?" He questioned she nodded. "Mrs. Muguruma, we need you to come with us. We need you to I.D. a body found at the scene of a car accident that occurred last night at 10:30 PM."

Kairi froze for a moment. '_No it can't be him._' "Can you tell me who you think he is?" She asked as she reached for her cell phone to call someone to watch Takuya.

"Sorry Mrs. it could cause a breach in protocol." The second officer spoke.

"I understand." She said calmly as she looked at her phone. "Let me just call someone to watch my son." She picked a number from her phone, knowing her best friend would be just getting off work and could take Takuya home to play with his children while she was gone.

'_Hello this is the voice box of Shuuhei Hisagi and odds are I'm on a call at this moment so leave a message after the beep.'_ Shuuehi's recording spoke.

Kairi flips up the list and hoped at least his lover was off. '_ the sound of chimps screeching Zabimaru give me that!! I have to set my voice message! crashing sound You've reached Renji's phone I'm not in at the moment Loud bang ow!! Zabimaru!' beep_. Renji didn't pick up either.

Suzu crossed her fingers and dialed the last number to the people she trusted within close distance of her home with her child.

_"Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana  
Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne  
Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba  
Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana_" - The song played through the receiver as Suzu's phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice spoke on the other end.

"Suzu, could you come watch Takuya for me? I something rather important has come up." Kairi's voice remained even.

"Of course. I already have my nephews and the little hellions. Gin's bringing over his boys later." She said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Can you bring him over should i have Jūshirō come pick him up?"

"Could he be here in the next ten minutes?" Kairi asked.

"Sure he's already out the door as we speak." Suzu said as the sound of a car starting was heard in the background. "Call me and let me know what's up later." Suzu added before hanging up the phone.

Each moment that passed was agony for Kairi but she kept a brave face as she readied Takuya to leave with his Uncle U.

When Ukitake arrived he stood at the door in his sunglasses and gave her a weak smile. He had seen the officers at the door and gave her an understanding look. He took Takuya's things without a word other then a weak greeting and then after placing Takuya in the car seat left without another word to her.

Something was seriously wrong now and Kairi was sure of it. She quickly picked up her purse locked the door and left with the officers who where waiting to take her to identify a body.

**10:45 PM Thursday Night**

Two Honda Civics, an SUV and a jeep wrangler lie tangled together in a mess on the left shoulder of Interstate 18. The two Civics where smashed on either side of the SUV, with one of them completely grinned into the center divider with the SUV turned on top of it with the other Civic turned onto its side and the wrangler slammed into the back of the SUV and Civic that is turned on its side.

The lights of the emergency response vehicles flashed as the firemen and paramedics worked on the scene.

"God damn, this is some messed up shit." One of the men said as he and another man carried the jaws of life over to the cars so they could separate the cars and begin to extract the people trapped within the vehicles.

"We have two males in the under turned Civic one conscious the other not. One male pinned on his left side the other impaled with glass in the throat they need to be moved quickly!" One of the on screen medics shouted from the Civic as another checked on the rider of the SUV.

"One unconscious males, driver's hanging free and appears to be breathing." The medic shouted as she moved over the glass to check his pulse. "We have a low heart beat! Quickly he needs to be transported!" Shuuhei moved away from the civic and quickly towards the wrangler and paused.

He knew that person. He froze up he wasn't sure what to do all of the sudden. Nothing he had done before this moment seemed to come to his mind, none of his training had prepared him for a moment like this. Suddenly the world went black.  
**  
10:55 PM Thursday Night**

Renji and the rest of ladder 6 where currently working on securing the freeway and trying to get the SUV side open so they could get the man inside of it out. Renji sighed as he helped one of the medics pull the brunette from the over turned SUV. After he was strapped to the a stretcher and moving to be taken away Renji realized he knew him. He tapped the medic's shoulder that was getting into the ambulance. "Hanataro keep tabs on this one for me. I know him." He said before closing the ambulance doors and slamming his hand against it.

He looked over just in time to see Shuuhei pass out. He instantly called for a medical team and moved towards the Wrangler. It's entire front end was smashed in but the skid marks showed the driver had tried to slow down but it was probably too late. Two medics moved to assist Shuuhei while Renji along with the help of another firefighter and the Jaws of Life got the Wrangler's door popped off and they moved to take the man out.

"Oh my god..." is all Renji could say as he watched them remove the man and began working on him.

At this same time the cause of the accident was being removed from his modified Civic that was now crushed under the SUV.

**10:30 AM Friday Morning**

Gin stared at the floor after he hung up the phone. _And to think I was angry with him. I could have lost everything!_ Gin thought as he moved to stand. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and closing his eyes again he moved downstairs.

Hibiki and Yuki where currently sitting where he had left them in front of the television, even though neither boy was watching it and where instead staring at him from the couch.

"Was that Mr. Aizen?" The little boy on the left asked as he subconsciously moved a hand to rub the left side of his face. The small hand went over a long scar that marred his cheek as his eyed Gin nervously.

"No, Yuki that wasn't Mr. Aizen." He said with a slight smile. "Come on get ready to go boys. Auntie Suzu is expecting you. Mama has somethings to do." He said quickly rounding the boys up and taking them to Suzu's house.

**12:30 AM Friday Morning**

_"Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana  
Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne  
Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba  
Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana_" - The song played through the receiver as Suzu's phone rang.

_'Come on pick up… this is important Su pick up!!'_ Renji thought to himself as he stood outside Shuuhei's room in the hospital. Shuuhei had a heart attack from the sudden shock of seeing Kensei mangled with his car.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT MONKEY!!" An angry voice screeched over the phone at another wise relieved Renji.

"Oh Suzu thank you.Su somethings have happened. I need you to keep the boys for a while. I'll try and get to them today but I don't know if I can leave Shuu." Renji spoke in mild calm as he stood outside Shuu's hospital room still in his uniform.

"What happened?" Suzu asked suddenly awake. "Renji tell me what happened." It was not a request but a demand.

"Su, Shuuhei had a heart attack when we answered a call this morning. So I'm here at the hospital with him." He replied as he watched Shuu sleep from the doorway. "Suzu, this is bad. I want to call her and tell her but I can't its protocol." Renji spoke in a clearly guilt ridden tone.

"Call who? You've already called me." Suzu said as she moved to get up and check on the children. Now that she thought about it Ulquiorra and Grimmjow did not show up last night like they said they would nor did they call. As she waited for Renji's answer she opened the door to show all four children where asleep though not in the original position she had placed them. Sai was currently snuggled very close to Takahiro while Michi and Ai appeared to be fighting over the sheet that covered them. "Renji..." She spoke warningly into the phone as Renji had yet to reply.

"Su, I can't tell you either, its protocol." He said as he moved away from Shuu's door and down the hall. "Thanks for keeping the kids, I'll do something nice for you when this all blows over." There was a pause. "I'll talk to you later."

Before Suzu could reply there was the dial tone and she knew better then to call back.

**11:00 AM Friday Morning - Hospital **

As Kairi was lead into the hospital by the two officers she was walked to the main lobby and given directions on where she was to go. After she had walked to the elevators she got into one and pushed the button to go down only to have someone at the last moment jump in into the elevator with her. The man seemed very preoccupied as he stood watching the numbers change on the digital floor read out. As she looked at him she realized she recognized him.

"Gin." She said in a low voice hoping he would not respond. But instead the frosted silver haired male turned and looked at her.

"Oh, Kairi. Why are you here?" he asked as he attempted to distract himself as the floor number had yet to change.

"There was an accident so I'm here-" She spoke and he interrupted her.

"I'm here for that too, Aizen almost died. He went into cardiac arrest twice on the table. That bastard almost left me." he said the last part to himself but at the same time it hurt Kairi's heart.

"Kensei didn't come home last night and the police escorted me here just now." She said in a quiet voice.

Gin looked at her knowing, "Oh this was a fatal accident." He said with a pause. "They why are you going down? They don't keep a morgue in this hospital?" He said as he looked at the directory. "The morgue is kept in building 2 across the street. Don't ask me why but i remember the director saying it was for bed services." He paused and got out of the elevator on level B1 and looked at her. "Aren't you coming? The rooms are this way." He spoke as he began to walk off.

"But I'm here for a body." She spoke quietly.

Gin looked her, "So am I."

She decided it would be best to follow him.

They walked down the long hall and made a left then a right and came to a hall of rooms. The first thing they noticed was Renji was sitting on a waiting bench outside one of the rooms asleep against the wall.

Gin walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Renji opened an eye and looked at Gin, "Aizen's to the left of Shuu, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are to the right." He said before closing his eyes again.

Gin tapped him again.

Renji opened his eyes again and saw Kairi standing there and he immediately began to fidget. "Hey, Kairi." He said with a weak smile.

"You should know-" Renji was cut off by the sounds of a machine failing.

Instantly nurses and doctors were moving into the room to the left of left of right of Aizen's room.

**12:00 PM- Friday Noon  
**  
Suzu and Ukitake worked hard to detach all the children from their car seat and then attach them to their kiddy leashes. Especially Ai and Sai, who's leashes had pad locks on them. Once all the children where free from their car seats, the small group moved into the hospital and down the elevator. Hibiki and Yuki held onto Ukitake's hands tightly as they didn't like hospitals and they weren't with their parents. Ai and Michi looked around with a slightly morbid curiosity while Sai and Takahiro where continuously stopping and thus getting tripped up by the leash or wonder off into a random direction causing them to get tugged.

As they finally made it down the hallway that lead to the waiting benches they saw a few nurses standing outside the last room watching the door. A nurse walked out of the room closest to them followed by the loud shots of a rather angry patient.

"What the fuck do you mean they took my arm?!" He shouted throwing the tray the nurse had brought into the room at her.

"Daddy!" Ai and Sai shouted at the same time both taking off for the room and getting floored by the leashes.

Suzu shook her head, and released Sai and Ai form their harnesses and took them into the room where sure enough Grimmjow sat up in his hospital bed fuming.

"Stupid, calm down." A raspy voice spoke as Ulquiorra looked over his his husband from his bed. It still hurt too much to sit up for him as his neck and upper chest was wrapped in bandages from where he had been impaled with glass.

"Hello, that was my arm!" He shouted at the other injured man. "FUCK!" He cursed throwing just about any and everything else in his arms reach.

"So childish." Ulquiorra scolded.

"Daddy!" Ai shouted as she ran and jumped onto the hospital bed.

"Vater!" Sai run over and sat next to his mother.

"Hurt." They spoke at the same time noting their parents injuries.

Ai stared at Grimmjow's lax left sleeve then looked her own arm as though comparing. And then she reached out to touch the empty space as though mystified by it.

Grimmjow grabbed her hand and told her. "Daddy lost his arm." He said quietly.

"Will it come back?" She asked in childish naivete.

"No, its gone." He said with a sad smile.

Suzu was amazed how much of a calming affect the children had on their father, Grimmjow was never that calm any other time of the day nor was he before they had been born or when he was around them.

Sai and Ulquiorra on the other hand just looked at each other until Sai decided to lie down next to him on the bed.

Suzu left them in the room and discovered Ukitake and had taken Takahiro and Michi to be with Renji and Shuuhei, who had finally woken up and was expected to make a full recovery.

The boys where currently sitting on the bed on either side of Shuuhei watching the TV while Renji and Shuuhei talked.

She walked past Aizen's room and saw Hibiki was sitting next to Aizen and playing with the buttons on the bed while Yuki sat next to Gin in a chair.

Gin and Aizen where talking quietly about something.

Ukitake motioned for her to come to the last room as he held Takuya from going to his mother.

Kairi's head was lowered on the bed resting on an arm covered in wires and machines. The machines around the room measured different things but the one line that refused to move or show signs was the one measuring brain waves.

The doctors had given Kairi an ultimatum, pull the plug or wait for his body to waste away. His changes of recovery where only 35. She was currently crying as she went over the decision in her mind.

**Two months later**

**9:30 AM a Thursday**

Kairi knelled before the porcelain goddess yet again trying to contain herself. She must have eaten something bad, since she had been throwing up the last few days and nights. She had to get to a doctor but she dreaded going back because that would mean seeing Kensei in that state again.

Several hours later Kairi had phoned Shuuhei and he had agreed to take her with him to the hospital since Shuuhei had been put on leave after his heart attack. Shuuhei came and took her with him to the hospital.

She waited quietly in the doctor's office until Shuuhei along with her current doctor came into the room.

She knew what ever it was had to be bad. "Tell me, Shuu am I dying? Is it curable?" She asked in even tone.

Shuuhei looked at her then down at the paper before him. "Actually we have to wait for an ultrasound just to make sure what we think this is correct." He said calmly. "Don't worry. Hana is very good at her job." He said as a tech came in with a portable ultrasound machine and began to examine her abdomen. Shuuhei looked at the small growth there and froze. He looked at Kairi for a moment.

"What is it?"

"You never had an ultrasound this far along have you? I don't remember you coming in with Kensei until you where almost six months." He said with a sad smile.

"You don't mean..." She asked.

"Yes, your about four months pregnant and this is, " He pointed to the cluster of cells. "...your baby."

**8 months after the accident **

**no clock**

Kairi finally gets her infant son, to Kenta falls asleep with in her arms and infant Emi asleep at her side in the basenet. The set of fraternal twins reminded her so much of their father. She missed him so. The house was very quiet now that Takuya was asleep the the baby's where still.

Suddenly a loud shrill sound filled the quiet home as the phone rang. Kairi immediately answered it.

"Hello?" He spoke quietly as she willed the infants back to sleep. "Yes, this is here. WHAT?! WHEN?!" She asked in a nearly hysterical voice. "OF COURSE I"LL BE THERE."She shouted as she dropped the phone and moved to put the babies in their car seats and wake Takuya.

She would have to take them to Renji and Shuuhei's in a hurry if she planned on being there before they pulled it. She wasn't going to let them silence him with her being there.

Kairi knocked on the door of her best friend's house at three in the morning.

"Kairi... what's going on?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair clearly tossed to one side from earlier activities.

"Can you watch them for a while, somethings going on with Kensei and i have get to the hospital." She spoke quickly as she was already unloading the twins into his arms before dragging Renji who had appeared in a pair of Shuuhei's night pants to give him Takuya. "thank you. " she said before getting in her car and speeding off.

She managed to make it just as the doctors where escorting the priest from the room. She moved to his side and tightened her hands around his limp grip. "Please Kensei, you have to get up." She spoke calmly but quickly to her comatose husband. "Please, I want Kenta and Emi to meet you. You don't want to miss them growing up do you?" She asked as she watched his brain wave machine to see they had not changed since his slight improvement three months prior. The doctors asked her to side step to they could reach the switch and she tightened her grip on his hand. "KENSEI PLEASE!" She shouted as they flipped the switch.

**Three years later-**

"... and be sure to respect your elders..." A voice spoke from the front seat of an SUV.

"Now you make sure to mind your teacher..." A voice drifted from the front seat of the car.

"Take good notes and gets high marks. I can't leave my company to idiots." A familiar mantra.

"Yes. Daddy." Half hearted reply.

"Yes, Vater." Quiet emo response.

"Yea, Daddy, Papa." An energetic response.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen." A calm tone.

"Yes, Mama." A shy reply.

"And be sure to eat your lunch. I made sure everything you like is in it." A familiar voice spoke.

"Bye bye, Tata." sounds of babies talking.

"Alright bye guys." The boy got out of the car to join his friends before he looked back. "Dad you'll be here after school right?"

Kensei looked up from the back seat. "Of course. "

Fin. XD

Song lyrics aren't mine. They belong to the song Ichirin no Hana, which is a Bleach opening.

Vater- is father in German according to my friend.


End file.
